what if doctor who was in Bioshock 2?
by Prawnotron
Summary: Umm...I don't know why I came up with this, but why the hell not? This is basically what I think would have happened if we took bioshock 2 and smashed doctor who into it. Enjoy! (This was my first fanfic, and is now being "renovated", so expect massive changes to the whole thing.)
1. The Doctor in Rapture

'Let's go out to play daddy.' Said Eleanor excitedly as she tugged on Delta's hand. After a few extractions and brutally slaughtered splicers, Delta realised that his "daughter" has fallen behind. Looking back, he saw her staring in wonder at a big blue box. 'What's this daddy?' She asked. He shrugged to tell her that he didn't know, then the doors opened and a strange man stepped out. He wore a brown jacket, a white shirt, a red bow tie, darker trousers, and very strange shoes. He was holding what looked like some kind of silver, copper device with a green light on the end, which was flashing and beeping. 'What's wrong then?' He asked. 'What got you all excited?' Delta stared at him. Was he talking to it? As he absent-mindedly walked forward, he bumped into Delta, causing the alpha series to growl. The man turned and quickly said 'oh hello. Sorry about that. My screwdriver's been distracting me. Apparently, there's something in this city given off very strange readings, and why are you in that suit? I seen others with that suit, but I mostly assumed they were some kind of robots. Of course, they shouldn't actually exist yet, but Rapture's ahead of the times, isn't it?' He asked, smiling madly. Almost certain that this guy was a splicer, Delta attached his drill, but didn't rev it up, in case his suspicions were wrong. The man then said 'oh, I'm the Doctor, by the way, what about you?' In response, Delta showed the symbol on his hand. Looking at it, the Doctor said 'oh, it's Delta, isn't it? You know, that's the letter D in the Greek alphabet, so you're essentially called D!' Eleanor tried not to laugh at this. Curious, she asked 'what's your name mister?' He replied 'like I said, I'm the Doctor.' This confused her. 'Doctor who?' He smirked and said 'that's for me to know and no one to ever find out.' Delta then noticed his device was beeping faster. He grunted and pointed at it, and the Doctor checked it and smiled in satisfaction. 'Looks like I'm close to whatever this weird stuff is. I like weird stuff.' He then frowned when he looked closer at it. 'It's coming from both of you?' He exclaimed in confusion. He pointed it at Delta, and it went into a long solid beep. The Doctor stared at him in surprise. 'You're human?' He then pointed it at Eleanor, and got the same result. 'The stuff is inside your bodies. But what's it doing? Apart from keeping you alive in that suit and making her eyes go funny like that.' At this, Eleanor looked scared. 'What does that mean? Are we sick?' She asked nervously. 'Is that why you're here?' Before the Doctor could tell her that wasn't the case, Delta grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and shoved him against the wall. This guy may be just some weirdo, but he was scaring his daughter, which he will not permit. 'Uhh.' He started. 'Is this a bad time to tell you that I apologise? And what is that?!' He pointed at a spider splicer on the ceiling. As it leapt towards them, Delta grabbed it by the neck and held it against the wall. As he was about to pummel it, the Doctor said quickly 'wait! Let's have a look at this.' He examined the splicer as it snarled at him. He stared at it, horrified. 'You were human? What happened to you?' The splicer glared at him. 'I need the red stuff. Give it to me!' After scanning him with the screwdriver, the Doctor shook his head sadly. 'I don't think that's a good idea. If I'm right, and I usually am, that's what did this.' The splicer snarled and shrieked. 'That kid's coming with me! The Doctor told me it can help!' The Doctor stared at him. 'Well, that's obviously not me, so it's another doctor. But what kind? Nurse? Psychiatrist? Scientist?' The splicer then laughed at Delta. 'You failed you freak! We got her! Not much of a father, ain't ya?' As he said this, They heard Eleanor scream. As they turned, they saw her being carried of by another splicer. In rage, Delta snapped the splicer's neck and sprinted after them, with the Doctor following.

'Please don't hurt me.' 'Quiet.' 'I'm scared.' 'Shut up.' 'Where are we going?' 'Shut it or I'll staple your mouth shut.' At this, Eleanor stayed quiet. The splicer ended up in a wide, empty area of the Adonis resort with a group of other splicers. 'Shut the door!' Shouted the splicer. As one of them closed the door, a lead head with a welders mask, he asked 'where's crawler?' As he asked this, there was a bang on the door, followed by an angry roar as the door burst open. The masked splicer screamed as a drill tore open his back and penetrated his stomach. Delta charged at the splicers and started slaughtering them. In terror, Eleanor crouched at the wall, covering her head. Delta stopped to gesture at the Doctor, and he got the message. He ran over to the little sister and tugged her arm. 'Come on come on! Got to go!' But she backed away from him. 'Daddy's over there. I'm not leaving him!' The Doctor face-palmed and insisted 'he'll be alright. Just come on. I'll help him once you're safe...sorry. What's your name again?' As she followed him, she told him her name, to which he replied 'nice to meet you Eleanor. Now run for your life! Wait at my big box.' He turned and shouted 'OI!' The fight stopped as they all paid attention. 'That's enough. Just stop, or my sonic screwdriver will shatter the windows, exposing this room to the pressure and air-free atmosphere of the ocean. Fancy a swim?' One of the splicers then accused him of making it up, so he showed he wasn't by 'sonicing' the ceiling, causing the windows to crack and leak. Panicked, the splicers dropped their weapons. As Delta was moving back towards the door, a green polyp was thrown at him from behind, causing him to go catatonic. As if on cue, Eleanor came back and saw the start of the worst 10 years of her life.

Scanning Delta with his screwdriver, the Doctor exclaimed to the splicers 'you overridden his nervous system and neurological patterns! What did you do that for?' His question was answered when dr. Sofia Lamb (the bitch) arrived and answered 'simple. This is the safest way we could dispose of him.' He didn't like that answer. 'Dispose of? What did he do?' Ignoring him, the bitch, I mean psychiatrist, handed Delta a gold Luger pistol and ordered him to aim it at his own head, much to Eleanor's dismay. 'No! Daddy don't do it! Please don't!' While she begged him not to kill himself, the Doctor tried his hand at Lamb. 'Don't you dare. That's her father in that suit. Could you really do that? Murder a little girl's dad right in front if her?' She ignored him. 'She'll be grateful for this one day. And he is not her father, he is a monster.' The Doctor slapped himself on the head. 'You're not listening! Why doesn't anyone listen to me? Just stop! I'm telling you, killing him would only make you my enemy. And you really wouldn't want that.' Confident that this was an empty threat, Lamb gave the command and Delta fired and fell dead.

Both the Doctor and Eleanor ran to the lifeless husk and checked him. 'Is daddy okay mr. Doctor?' Grimly, he looked at her and said 'I'm sorry. He's gone.' At this, she started to cry. 'No he's not. You're a doctor. Please help him.' He replied 'There's nothing I could do. The brain is what controls the whole body, but that's the very thing that got hit. I'm so sorry.' Finally knowing that he was dead, Eleanor hugged the body and cried hysterically as the Doctor stood up and glared at Lamb. 'That man was DEFENCELESS!' He shouted at the top of his voice. 'You could of let him be but no, that wasn't good enough for you, wasn't it?' The splicers readied their weapons in case things got ugly. Lamb calmly told him 'it was necessary. He was mentally conditioned to think she was his daughter, meaning he would have interfered.' This made the Doctor continue ranting. 'So you turn his mind to mash for what? Because of the one tiny, brilliant, stupid glimmer left of what made him human? What would he have interfered in anyway?' Before Lamb could say anything, the Doctor interrupted 'Don't tell me. I like to find out what I'm going to stop first before I actually do something.' He then started to walk away back towards the TARDIS. Lamb then called back 'who on earth are you anyway?' He stopped and turned back, glaring. Even Eleanor looked up to listen. 'I'm the Doctor. Last of the time lords of gallifrey. Also known as the oncoming storm and the very thing standing between you and whatever your plan is.' In confusion, Lamb asked Doctor who?' He answered 'you don't deserve to know.' As he was about to leave, Eleanor tugged his trouser leg. 'Wait, Doctor. Please don't leave. They'll do something to me.' He smiled at her re-assuringly and said 'Don't worry. I'll be back in ten years.' He continued on as the splicers ran after him. He quickly entered the TARDIS and found a camera, and searched for his analyser. 'Come on. Come on. Where are you. I don't mind that you're a piece of junk from a 2-headed godmother with bad breath, I need help again. He found it, and stuck his tongue at it. The screen then displayed biological information and pictures discerning him.

A splicer tried to pry the blue wooden doors open with a crowbar, but failed. As he turned, the Doctor called out 'hello? Eleanor?' She showed herself, and he took a photo and said 'sorry. Forgot to tell you to say "cheese".' He then called out to the splicer hordes. 'I'll be back in 1 decade! Bye bye!' He slammed the door shut and stuck the photo on the analyser. Reading the information, he found what he needed. "Eleanor Lamb. 1952-2045. (I'm just guessing the death date, so don't take It seriously.) last known person to survive Rapture before it's mysterious destruction in 1968." After confirming what he knew, he set the coordinates and yelled to the air 'Fantastic!' He then looked interested. 'I haven't said that for a while.' He shrugged and was about to launch, when he had a better idea. He set different coordinates and launched. The splicers shot at the TARDIS as it faded away, emitting that unforgettable noise as it vanished.

Rapture. 1959.

As the whole population of Rapture slowly mutated into splicers, Eleanor sat in the quarantine chamber, depressed. She missed her father. For a whole month, she dreamt of him smashing down the doors and carrying her off to safety, but it never happened. He was dead. Now human, the 8-year old sat in silence, waited for those things to continue their experiment on her. Without warning, a familiar, thundering noise echoed throughout the chamber. Turning around, Eleanor saw the TARDIS behind her. The Doctor stepped out and looked around. 'Hello. Has it been one year?' She told him it has, and he said 'Good. Anyway, I know I said I'd be 10 years, but I thought I might help boost your sanity, in case you go mad.' He then threw her something, and she recognised it straight away. It was the doll she made the day Delta was killed. As she was about to thank the Doctor, she saw that the TARDIS had already vanished, leaving a note in it's place, saying 'I hope this souvenir helps. You got a lot of waiting to do, so keep hold of this for him. -signed, the Doctor. P.S. Geronimo!' Given new hope, Eleanor lay down to sleep, still holding the doll and the Doctor's note.


	2. Chapter 2 wakey wakey

What if Doctor who was in Bioshock 2?

Delta couldn't believe what he was seeing. The doctor just casually standing there, smiling with his hands in his pockets. As he tried to stand up, Delta suddenly remembered he was dead. he looked at the Doctor in confusion.  
'Don't worry.' he said reassuringly. just been stuffed in a vita-chamber. bought you back from death, mr frankenstien!'  
Delta turned to look at the device. Who the hell made this thing? Clearly, the Doctor was wondering the same thing.  
'bit advanced for 1968, isn't it?'  
Delta quickley turned towards the Doctor. Did he just say '1968'?  
'oh.' said the Doctor in embarrassment. 'I should tell you something. you've been dead for 10 years.'  
Delta just looked at him. it was obvious what was on his mind.  
The Doctor quickley answered the question he couldn't ask.'I'm sorry. I don't know if Eleanor's ok, but we can find her. just come with me please.

they both walked into the TARDIS, and Delta was struck dumb at the size of the inside.  
'If you must know, i'm an alien, and this is the TARDIS. basically, a space ship/time machine. right then! let's find your daughter!'  
As the Doctor started working the machinery, the lights turned off. The TARDIS has stopped responding.  
They both looked outside and saw that the TARDIS was in some sort of ring made of blue light.  
'vita-chambers, and chronal prisons? how are these here?  
He pulled out a small, metallic object with a green light on the end. He 'shined' it on his home, but nothing happened.  
'well. announced the Doctor in disappointment. 'We're taking the long way.'

As they traveled through Rapture, Delta found a sawn off, double barreled shotgun, a machine gun, a rivet gun, and a launcher in addition to his drill, but then felt something tugging at his mind. He walked down a lonely corridor, and he saw a jar of ADAM with a bow and syringe tied to it.  
As he walked towards it, he suddenly saw, for only a second, a young woman in some sort of prison cell. at the same time, he heard her say 'father...'

'Are you alright?' asked the doctor. Delta knew who sent that ADAM to him, and why. he injected some of it into himself, and suddenly collapsed in pain.  
The Doctor scanned him with his screwdriver and realised the ADAM was rewriting Delta's biology. as Delta tried to get up, electricity flew out of his hands and struck everything in the area.  
The Doctor helped him up, and just in time. A big sister had arrived to kill...  
As the Doctor was about to run, Delta stood his ground and killed the abomination.  
'Did you have to kill her? she didn't know what she was doing!' said the Doctor in annoyance.

After doing research on doctor Lamb, they figured out the experiment's purpose. The plan was to stuff Eleanor's head with Raptures greatest minds and rid humanity of the 'tyrant,' which, according to the Doctor, was human biology.  
Delta smashed the console in anger after they saw what happened to Gilbert Alexander, the last subject of the experiment. when it was conducted, he went insane and became a nightmarish monstrocity.  
as the time lord and alpha series continued their research, a sinister figure watched from the security cameras. an entity that's not human, and wants revenge on the man it was observing... 


	3. Chapter 3 the prison

What if doctor who was in bioshock 2? part 3.

(I just decided to skip ahead to when they got to the prison. It would've taken too long for the whole thing)

The doors to the quarantine chamber burst open, and there stood Delta and the Doctor. At the far end of the chamber was a cell made from bullet proof glass, with Eleanor inside.  
The duo stepped forward and slowly advanced torwards the cell. An ambush immediately triggered, and 2 big sisters assaulted.  
'RUN!' yelled the doctor. one of the creatures leapt forward, but Delta fired his shotgun at her face, while the Doctor ducked as the second stabbed towards him, and into an electrical cable, killing her instantly.  
They both ran to the cell, and Delta knocked the side to announce their arrival.  
The Doctor was surprised at this. You just punched the door down, fought a creature that lost all humanity, and casually knocked the door? Way to kill the moment!  
Eleanor suddenly noticed them, and ran to the transparant wall. She was clearly in a good mood to see them.  
'I can't believe it! you actually came! thank god.' she exclaimed, still smiling.  
The Doctor then noticed something. She didn't say anything about Delta's death 10 years previously.  
He then said 'Really? You aren't surprised he's alive?' that must means... oh.' A thought suddenly occurred to him.  
She finally looked surprised when she noticed him.  
'What? 10 years, you came back, and you don't look a day older. That's impossible!'  
He simply smiled and said 'Did I forget to mention? I'm an alien, I have 2 hearts, I'm 907 years old, I have a spaceship/time machine, I eat fish fingers dipped in custard, and you have a nice haircut.' It was scary how he said all of that with a straight face.  
Delta just looked at her to say 'Yes. He's being serious.'  
The Doctor pulled out his strange device, and started working with the door lock.  
'If you must know, it's a sonic screwdriver.' He told them, noticing their staring. 'That can't be possible! The door's dead locked!'

Delta had no idea what a dead lock is, but he couldn't care less. He just started drilling the door. As it shattered, Delta walked in, but then the Doctor saw something in the door frame.  
Suddenly realising what it was, he yelled 'NO DON'T!'  
Before Delta could react, the frames fired streams of electricity at him. Before the Doctor could help him, a spare door cut him off. All the Doctor and Eleanor could do was bang at the door, yelling, staring in horror, as Delta collapsed to the floor, roaring in agony.  
The lightning stopped, and Delta lay on the ground, motionless. The doors opened, but before Eleanor could check on her father, the Doctor stopped her.  
'It's a trick.' he warned her. 'No doubt his armour's still electrified.'  
Suddenly, a horde of splicers arrived. The Doctor quickley scanned the electric frame, and matched it with the rest of the strange technology.  
'Doctor? is he alright? tell me he isn't...'  
The doctor quickley answered 'I don't know. the first step is to know where this came from.'  
Eleanor clearly disagreed. 'I don't give a DAMN where it came from! Is he dead or not?!'  
The Doctor was surprised at her sudden aggression. no doupt it was from the shockingly difficult life.  
'I think he's alive. I can't be sure, and we are being held at gun point, aren't we?'  
He was then struck in the head, and blacked out.

When he woke up, the Doctor noticed he was in the cell as well, but the splicers forgot to take his sonic screwdriver.  
'Nice sleep?'  
He looked up, and saw Eleanor injecting herself with ADAM. He got really concerned when he remembered what ADAM could do.  
He said 'That could rewrite biology. Are you sure you know what you're doing?'  
She just looked at him. 'I know Father's alive. I'm not going to just sit here and wait. What would you do?'  
The Doctor didn't need to answer. He read the readings from his screwdriver, and smiled in satisfaction.  
'Just as I thought. the technology was from another planet! The chronal prison, the dead lock, Benjamin Franklin's door hinges, the vita-chamber. By the way, building the Vita-chamber yourself, you're obviously brilliantly clever.  
Eleanor looked up at him surprised. 'How long have you known?  
The Doctor simply said 'ever since we arrived in the prison. You didn't seem amazed to know he still lived.'  
She could tell there was something else. '10 years ago, you ran and left as soon as you learned my name. why?  
He just smirked and said annoyingly 'spoilers.'  
The screwdriver started beeping, and the Doctor looked at it. His expression of interest suddenly turned to horror.  
'I think I know where he is, and who's holding him.  
Eleanor looked at the screwdriver, but didn't understand.  
She asked him 'This is where the devices were from? what the hell is Skaro?'


	4. Chapter 4 escape!

What if Doctor who was in Bioshock 2? Part 4

Delta woke up in an odd looking cell, strapped onto a table. He had no idea where the hell he was. The door opened, but it wasn't anything he recognised.  
'The-subject-is-active.' it spoke in a cruel, mechanical voice. 'The-ADAM-in-your-offspring-shall-be-nothing-more- than-a-diversion-to our-ultimate-goal.'  
Delta tried to ask it what it's 'ultimate goal' is, but then remembered he didn't have vocal chords, so he just grunted instead.  
'Our-ultimate-goal-is-the-EXTERMINATION-OF-THE-DOC TOR!'

The Doctor continued pacing up and down, mumbling to himself.'They can't have survived! How could they have survived? Everytime they survive, I lose everything!'  
Eleanor continued splicing herself with ADAM, wondering who it is that's guarding her Father, and who the Doctor is freaking out about.  
'Doctor, you're not making any sense. What is Skaro? and who is it that mother's working with?'  
He just looked at her with that serious look on his face that scared her ever since she saw it 10 years previously.  
'All i'm saying, is that sometimes, they just make me something unrecognisable.'  
As the last drops of ADAM entered her blood, she just threw the syringe at the wall in frustration and sat down.  
'Brace yourself.' said the Doctor. 'I think your plan's working. my screwdriver seems pretty excited.'  
Before Eleanor could reply, she suddenly gasped in pain and grasped her arm.  
The Doctor looked at her in concern. 'Every one of your cells are now adapting to it. Just wait.'  
'For god's sake Doctor! Do something!' she yelled.  
'I don't know what! I'm not sure if I can!'  
Without warning, Eleanor screamed and caught fire! Reacting quickly, the Doctor used his screwdriver, and it went out, leaving only her hands ignited.  
She looked at him, confused. 'What did you just do?'  
He calmly said 'Just dialled it down. should manage to use that without barbequeing yourself.'  
He didn't apologise for what almost happened, but she could hear the guilt in his tone, so it wasn't necessary.  
The door opened, and 2 splicers came in.  
'What the hell is going on here? Don't give me any bullcrap!'  
The Doctor was affronted at this. 'Oi! Watch your language!'  
Before the splicers could react, a stream of fire blasted through the door and roasted them. they both fell to the floor, screaming.  
Looking around, the Doctor could tell what happened. 'That was a bit unnecessary, wasn't it?'  
'It's them, or us.'

Doctor Lamb was called in to meet her 'associates' as they had to tell her something. She walked in, with her ally shrouded in the shadows, only a single blue light visible.  
She decided to just get down to buisness. 'What on earth is going on up there?'  
'Your-offspring-has-betrayed-us.' it had a deep, robotic voice, with 2 flashing lights with every word.  
'Impossible. She understands the importance of all this better than anyone else!' she announced, convincing herself at the same time.  
The creature addressed her again. 'You-delude-yourself.' and it used a tool tha looked like a toilet plunger on a computer, and it showed Delta being released by the Doctor, and what looked like a Big sister, but sections of armour were missing, the faceplate was green, and the oxygen tank was leaking a cage.  
Lamb watched the security feed intently, then said, in grief 'do whatever's necessary. I don't care for your methods. She's dead to me.'  
The creature looked away from the screen. 'Of-course. They-shall-be-EXTERMINATED!'

The three escapees ran and battled their way through Rapture, and disabled the chronal prison.  
'All right. I'm going to try something incredibly dangerous. I just need some scrap metal, ADAM, Tesla batteries from that cell, gears, and a cup of tea.' ordered the Doctor As the parts were assembled, Delta and his daughter both fought against the hordes of splicers, while the Doctor continued his tinkering.  
'Doctor! step away from that device!'  
Doctor Lamb came in with a colt 1911, and held them at gun point.  
The Doctor wasn't happy with this. 'Oh come on! enough with the guns! Seriously! I'm on the brink of insanity with seeing so many of those things!  
Lamb kept the gun trained on them, and walked past the shot, electrocuted, burnt, stabbed corpses closer to them.

'I hope your proud of yourself Delta. You destroyed my life's work, and turned my daughter against me.'

Eleanor was clearly angry to see her. 'You gave up being my mother after everything you did to me.'  
Suddenly, the cruel, mechanical voice spoke through the air.  
'The-Doctor-has-been-located. Descend!'  
The creatures flew down and surrounded them. Delta actually got nervous when he saw the Doctor's expression. It was one of fear, despair, anger, and hatred.  
The creatures looked like large, robotic salt shakers, orbs covering the lower parts. the middle had what looked like a gun, and toilet plunger, and the head was a dome with an eye stalk, and 2 lightbulbs like ears. all but one of them were gold, while the one that was clearly the leader was red with gold supports around the 'neck.'  
'Doctor. you-and-your-allies-shall-be-exterminated! Declared the supreme as the Daleks surrounded the 3.  
'EXTERMINATE-EXTERMINATE-EXTERMINATE!'


	5. Chapter 5 the infinite

What if Doctor who was in Bioshock 2? part 5.

'EXTERMINATE!-EXTERMINATE!  
'Daleks!' He shouted. The Doctor had no idea why the Daleks would be in Rapture. Why were they helping the Rapture family?  
Delta just looked at him, obviously wanting an explanation for the...daleks.  
'they're the reason the rest of my kind is dead. Inside that shell is the worst thing in all creation.' explained the Doctor grimly.  
Lamb just decided to end the lives of the conspirators. 'Alright. Kill this Doctor, whoever he is, and the alpha.' she ordered The Doctor could have sworn he was hearing things.'Why are you giving them orders? what are they? your flying monkeys?' Then he suddenly understood 'ah. I see. You're actually quite gullible!' he yelled triumphantly. 'You think they're helping you build paradise, but in reality, they set all of this up just to get the chance to kill me!'  
Lamb was unconvinced. 'Don't take me for a fool Doctor.

'He actually laughed at this. 'You don't need me for that! They obviously want something. An empire? Weapons? A cup of Coffee? No. Just something to guarantee my death, with no way of escape.'

The supreme revealed what they had for the job. It looked like a giant sphere bristling with dalek orbs.

'Behold-Doctor.' Announced the supreme. 'The infinite!'

The Doctor demanded to know what it did, and he wasn't disappointed.

'It-contains-pure-time-energy-itself. Once-activated'-it-corrupts-the-time-energy-and-re leases-it-as-a-pulse.' explained the Daleks.

'what happens then?' Asked the Doctor.

A dalek explained 'any-life-form-in-the-radius-dies-and-all-traces-o f-their-existence-is-erased.'

Delta noticed that Lamb looked...confused? Clearly, this was the first she heard of it.

The Doctor knew something else was involved. 'If that's true, then why all the effort? You could have used that the second I stepped foot in Rapture, but...oh. You needed a power source. And what better to use in 1968 than what collapsed an entire civilisation?

The Supreme confirmed his theory. 'Correct.-but-needed-to-be-synthesised. We-subjected-the-female-to-the-experiments-to-have -the-ADAM-we-needed-to-extract.

Eleanor struggled to understand this. 'Wait, so I been a living experiment all my life, just so I would get dissected for this?'

a Dalek replied 'Yes-but-you-are-guaranteed-to-expire-in-the-proce ss.'

Before Lamb could retaliate this betrayel, the Supreme exterminated her. The splicers were taken by surprise at their leader's sudden death. They surrendered to the Daleks and offered loyalty.

On the Doctor's orders, Delta threw his radio to him. The Doctor 'soniced' it and threw it too the other side of the room. The splicers panicked and ran for cover, thinking it was an three ran through the door during the confusion as the radio played Elvis Presley's 'hound dog'. The splicers, realising it was harmless, picked up their weapons, but the Doctor slammed the door shut, mouthing 'ain't no friend of mine.'The Doctor managed to salvage the device he was constructing, and locked the door.

'This was a setup! They were waiting for me because they knew I couldn't resist coming here!' Mumbled the Doctor to himself.  
He suddenly noticed the two were just staring at him.  
'what?'  
'Doctor?' asked Eleanor. 'What are the Daleks? are they machines or something?'  
The Doctor just looked at them saddly and said 'It's complicated.'  
Eleanor was already getting frustrated. 'More detail if you don't mind.'  
He only said 'Very complicated.'  
Delta just punched the wall in frustration. It couldn't have been more clear he was thinking 'OK. Now i'm getting pissed off.  
'Alright. They were a brilliant race once, but they got horrifically mutated during a war. A scientist named Davros saved them by putting all of them in those life support systems, but to make them stronger, he removed all of their emotions except hatred for anything different.'  
Judging from their silence, he decided to continue. 'My race, the time lords, went to war with them. It was quite literally Hell. To end the war, I had to trap both the Daleks and the Time lords in a timelock. In short, I commited 2 genocides.'  
Suddenly, a dalek flew down and noticed them. another arrived from the opposite side.  
'EXTERMINATE!'  
'DUCK!' yelled the Doctor. The three ducked just as the daleks fired, causing the destruction of both of them.  
The Doctor looked at the steaming wrecks and just whispered 'Oops.'  
Eleanor looked inside one, and almost threw up. The creature looked like a brain with an eyeball, and multiple tentacles. it looked frayed and burned, and was wired into the machine. Knowing they needed to fight back, she picked up a tommy gun and,  
taking a deep breath, she reached in, removed some parts, and said quietly 'Why am I doing this?'

The Doctor suddenly noticed a submarine hanger at the end of the corridor. He actually laughed when he saw it.  
'Look at that! Think about it Delta! Why would the daleks need a submarine? they can fly, but they can't swim!'  
Delta walked towards it, but then Heard a scream from where they just were. Realising Eleanor was missing, they ran back.  
They saw that the Dalek mutant was still alive and was strangling her with it's tentacles.  
Delta just pulled out his machine gun And fired, tearing the creature to pieces, but not before Eleanor was teleported.

In anguish, Delta roared and pounded the wall. The Doctor scanned near the remains, and smiled in satisfaction.  
'Managed to get a trace! We follow it, we find them. We find them, we find her.'  
A short time following the signal, the time lord and the alpha series moved along, worried.  
Delta murmured 'Mm mm mmmmmm mm mmmmmm.'  
The Doctor suddenly thought of something. 'Take this.' He a handed him a wallet containing his physic paper (or however the hell it's spelled) and felt ridiculous for not thinking of it earlier. After explaining how it works, the Doctor read the translation: 'Just to ask, why do time lords look human?'

The Doctor replied 'no idea. I always thought humans just looked time lord.'  
They they then realised they didn't need to follow the teleport signal, as they thought they heard Eleanor scream. Without warning, Delta sprinted forward.  
They burst through The door, and saw what was going on. There were piles of dead dishevelled splicers, daleks at monitors, and Eleanor strapped to the infinite. A dalek suddenly noticed them. 'Alert! The-Doctor-And-the-abomination-have-arrived!'

Reacting on instinct, Delta attacked one with his drill, but only met an invisible barrier blocking him.

'EXTERMINATE!' A flash of green light, a rough yell, and Delta collapsed. The Doctor stared in disbelief and horror. 'NO!' Screamed Eleanor at what happened. It didn't take much to know the Supreme was the one who fired. enough time was wasted On this. 'Activate the Infinite!' It ordered. 'The Doctor shall now meet his death! Begin extraction!' As soon as the infinite activated, Eleanor screamed as the infinite started draining her agonisingly. Over the screaming, the Daleks chanted in triumph.

'DALEKS-ARE-SUPREME! ALL-HAIL-THE-DALEKS! DALEKS-ARE-SUPREME! ALL-HAIL-THE-DALEKS!


	6. Chapter 6 paradise of the Daleks

What if Doctor who was in Bioshock 2? part 6.

The Doctor stared in horror at what was happening. Delta was sprawled on the floor, dead, Eleanor was strapped to the Dalek weapon, screaming in pain, and the Supreme Dalek was stopping him intervening.  
'Listen to me!' Yelled the Doctor 'You can't do this! Corrupted time energy! That could blow up half the solar system!'  
The Supreme Dalek then noticed Delta was stirring. Before it could react, he fired a bolt of electricity at the Infinite's mainframe, causing it to short circuit. Eleanor stopped screaming.  
'You're alive!' Yelled the Doctor, smiling madly. Despite his close-encounter, Delta managed to stand up. The Supreme was in Disbelief. 'How-is-this-possible? Explain!-Explain!-EXPLAIN!' The Doctor glared at it. 'simple! Unlike you, he has the will to go on! That, and an...armoured...diving suit...this is awkward.'

It was clear that Delta's armour took the brunt of the blast. His armour was badly damaged, his oxygen tank was breached, and his faceplate was cracked on the left.  
The Daleks began to move in on their enemies, chanting 'EXTERMINATE!' But without warning, a massive wave of fire broke their ranks. Looking back, they saw Eleanor leaning on the wall, an incinerate plasmid at the ready. The Supreme yelled 'This-will-not-be-tolerated! This-subject-is-the-only-one-who-had-near-successf ul-extraction!  
The Doctor was suddenly interested. 'the only one? that explains those bodies.' He said, pointing at the dead splicers. Activating the finally finished device, he plugged his screwdriver into it, and the TARDIS materialised around them.

Before Delta could remind the Doctor that Eleanor wasn't in the TARDIS, he pressed some buttons, and it materialised around her safely. she was barely standing.  
After checking if she was alright ('Yes, I'm fine. don't worry.') the Doctor just said 'translation: no, I'm not fine. Clusters of my cells were just ripped out and peeled.'  
Eleanor just stared at him. 'Has anyone ever told you that you're insane?'  
'Yes. everyone does.' He replied. 'Now then. Delta, hug your daughter please.'

As the Daleks surrounded the TARDIS, It dematerialised right in front of them.  
'Track-it.' ordered the supreme. The others immediately obeyed him.

Eleanor Was both exhausted and confused. Where were they? 'in the TARDIS.' Explained the Doctor. 'My ship/time machine. There's a wardrobe, a cupboard, sleeping bags, a library, a swimming pool(still not yet found) a spare control room, a box full of stuff starting with 'C' and a green door which I never opened before and probably never will.'  
Looking outside, the outside was Revealed. an old blue police box. 'wha...? how is it...? that's...that's...that's just impossible!'  
He just smiled irritatingly. 'That's my specialty. I should probably get a degree for that!'  
Suddenly, the Daleks were seen heading towards the TARDIS. the Doctor had an idea to stop them. he started searching for something among the random junk in the TARDIS, while Delta picked up the Dalek tommy gun.  
2 Daleks arrived, Delta blew them to hell. another, blown apart, but the 4th managed to destroy the weapon just before it's destruction.  
Delta loudly grunted to warn the Doctor that they were vulnerable, but the Supreme and a group of Daleks surrounded the TARDIS and activated another chronal prison.  
'EXTERMINATE!'  
'Wait!' yelled the Doctor. He was holding a strange device, and he had a very gentle grip on it. 'You see this? this is a vortex warp bomb! I set this off, Rapture will implode!'  
Delta and Eleanor both looked at the Doctor in complete surprise. Would he really use that?  
The Supreme clearly wasn't impressed. 'You-would-not-use-that-if-you-were-really-the-mer ciful-creature-you-pretend-to-be.' it taunted him.  
It was obvious why the Doctor didn't want to use that thing. yes, it would kill the Daleks, but it will also kill the three of them.  
'I'll do it!' he yelled, hoping the Daleks would surrender just to survive it.  
'Then-activate-it!' taunted the Supreme Dalek. 'Prove-your-nature!'  
The Doctor just didn't activate it. That wasn't who he was. There were far too many deaths that day.  
'What-are-you-Doctor?' asked the Dalek leader. 'Murderer-or-coward?'  
Finally, the Doctor dropped the device and said 'Coward...every time.'

The Supreme was about to exterminate him, but then had a better idea. He wanted the Doctor to suffer before death.  
He aimed his gun at Delta, then yelled 'EXTERMINATE!'  
In instinct, Delta fired an electro bolt, which seemed to collide with the Supreme's laser, and it caused some kind of feedback.  
Both the Dalek and the Alpha series appeared to be having a green x-ray, and being electrocuted, and both of them screaming.  
'Doctor!' yelled Eleanor. 'What the hell is happening?!'  
He didn't answer. He just stared in complete astonishment. Delta was actually pushing back towards the emotionless monster.  
The Doctor just stood still, knowing that if he intervened, the destruction would be more catastrophic than the already imminent one.  
Eleanor was clearly getting desperate. 'For God's sake Doctor! HELP HIM!' She screamed at him.  
He then noticed that Delta was holding the bomb...


	7. Chapter 7 goodbyes and thanks

What if Doctor who was in Bioshock 2? part 7.

As Delta and the Supreme Dalek continued their extermination/electrocution struggle, Eleanor stared in disbelief at the Doctor. why wasn't he doing anything?  
'Don't just stand there!' she yelled. 'He needs help!'  
He just said 'I can't! I can't change time!'  
Eleanor just looked at him in confusion. 'What do you mean?'  
He saddly said 'It's why I ran 10 years ago when I learned your name. you're the last known person to escape Rapture alive.'  
In shock, she replied 'The last one? but that means...'  
The Doctor nodded grimly. 'This is the moment when both of them die.'  
She refused to believe that. 'Can't you do something? I don't know what to do.'  
'I'm sorry.' He said. 'I can't save him.'  
Eleanor just glared at him and whispered 'You bastard.'

The Supreme dalek was clearly trying everything to make sure only Delta died in the feedback, but he continued to push foward.  
Eventually, the Doctor just couldn't stand watching this, and being forced to only watch.  
without warning, he ran into the beam, and broke the connection, stopping his own heart in the process.  
The Supreme ran a diagnostic scan on himself. 'weapon-systems-offline. Vision-impaired. Mobility-compromised. Shields-offline.'  
Delta dragged himself towards the defenceless dalek, picked up the vortex warp bomb, and readied his drill.  
He pounded the Supreme's shell and forced it open, revealing the deformed monstrocity inside.  
The creature glared at Delta and croaked 'That-is-not-possible!'  
Delta activated the bomb, shoved it into the shell, and kicked the supreme screaming at the other daleks. He grunted something that sounded like 'Go to hell.'  
Suddenly, the Supreme seemed to be collapsing into itself, and the other daleks started to slowly move towards it as if they were being pulled.

Delta turned and saw the Doctor lying motionless on the floor. panicking, he moved forward, but then fell from the exhaustion of the feedback.  
The Doctor suddenly moved and gasped 'Only 1 hearts working! hit me there!'  
Eleanor punched him where his heart would be, but then he said 'Other side!'  
She did that, but then 'On the back now!'  
He took a fist to the back, then got up.  
'Right then. Would you kindly go into the TARDIS please?

The TARDIS sped through the ocean as Rapture imploded, and was nothing but a sea trench.  
Inside the TARDIS, the controls sparked, and the Doctor worked tirelessly to control his home.  
Delta sat down for a quick rest from the recent events, and Eleanor just laughed in disbelief in what was going on.  
The Doctor checked the monitor to see how long until they reach the surface.  
He smiled and yelled 'GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

The TARDIS materialised on a beach at high tide.  
The Doctor stepped outside, but frowned when he saw that he soaked his trainers.  
He looked back and called his colleagues. 'What are you waiting for? have a look out here!'  
Delta and Eleanor stepped out of the TARDIS, and were amazed at where they were.  
'Sunny day, isn't it?' asked the Doctor. 'Anything like you expected?'  
'Even better.' said Eleanor, smiling.  
The Doctor then looked at Delta. His face wasn't visible, but the Doctor could tell he was concerned about something.

Delta was just standing at the end of the beach, and the Doctor walked over to join him.  
'I can tell what you're thinking.' Said the Doctor. 'You know that you should have died down there, but you didn't.'  
Delta nodded to confirm what the Doctor already knew.  
'Is everything allright over here?' asked Eleanor as she ran over, still taking the armour off.  
Before the Doctor could reply, She just looked horrified. The Doctor turned, and saw that Delta had pulled out his shotgun and was aiming at his own face.  
'OY! Delta! what do you think you're doing?'  
'mmmm mm mmmmm mmm mmmmmmmmm.' groaned Delta. To help out, the Doctor gave him a wallet with a small slip of paper inside.  
'Phsycic paper.' He explained. 'Shows whatever you want on it.'  
He smiled at the paper when the question 'How the hell do I use this thing?' appeared on it.  
'You just did.' said the Doctor.  
Delta then showed them a message on the paper.  
'You're right Doctor. I'm a time paradox. As long as i'm still breathing, Eleanor is always at risk. can't have that to be honest.'

The Doctor let Delta and Eleanor have a private talk next to the TARDIS. No doupt Delta was telling her he was very proud of her, and goodbye.  
He was proven correct when he saw her hugging him, very close to crying.  
Delta walked over a hill with his shotgun in hand, and a loud gunshot went through the air.

After a short funeral, the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, hands in his pockets. As he was oppening the door...  
'Doctor, wait!'  
He turned and saw Eleanor standing there, armour removed and in the same dress she almost got incinerated in.  
'Hello. Was just leaving.' he explained.  
'I know. I just wanted to say thank you.' she replied.  
He smiled and said 'well, another day in the office for me.'  
There was obviously something else. He asked 'can I help you?'  
She told him 'we couldn't have saved him, couldn't we?'  
He had that grim look on his face again. 'no. I'm afraid not.'  
She still wanted to ask him something. 'What do I do now?'  
The Doctor smiled and replied 'What he wanted you to do. Live like a human being instead of...well, a splicer.'  
Eleanor suddenly remembered. She walked off, and came back with a syringe full of glowing blood.  
'I'll probably hold onto this, just in case I need it.'  
'Hopefully you won't.'  
As he turned back to the TARDIS, Eleanor quickley caught his attention again.  
'What about you? The rest of your kind is dead, so won't that be a bit...lonely?'  
The Doctor turned back towards her and said 'Well, you can come along, if you want.'  
She smiled and said 'no thanks. I think I'll get used to normal human life to be honesst.'  
The Doctor nodded. 'Good point. compeletly understandable. Which reminds me, people would probably start going ''Why does your dress have burns on it? what were you up to?''  
Eleanor clearly agreed. But before she could reply, the Doctor quickley ran inside, and came back with some day-to-day clothes.  
'Hope it helps. well then, better go then.'  
She quickley asked 'Will I ever see you again?'  
He smiled and said 'probably, heck I might be back in 5 seconds!'  
He shook her hand and said 'It was good to meet you Eleanor Lamb, and bye bye!'  
The TARDIS doors closed and it slowly vanished with the familiar thundering noise.  
Eleanor then noticed that the clothes bundle had some money included. She smiled and walked off to her new life.

As the TARDIS flew through the time vortex, the Doctor decided to have a quick trip somewhere that isn't going to fall into ruin imminently.  
The time rotor slid up and down, but then, the Doctor noticed something. He thought he saw the symbol from Delta's hands in the rotor for a second. At the same time, he thought he heard a drums, beating at a pace of 4 times.  
Worried, the Doctor decided not to worry about it for the time being. The TARDIS then flew normally through time and space.

The end? 


End file.
